Et mes yeux pour pleurer
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Et si Candy n'avait pas abandonné Terry dans le théâtre sordide version manga?


**_Et mes yeux pour pleurer…_**

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues  
Pâle d' incompréhension.  
Un cri rempli d'une implorante rage  
Lancé dans ta direction…  
Mais que s'est-il passé avec toi… ?  
Comment es-tu descendu si bas ?  
C'est un acte de remord envers moi…  
Je t'ai laissé dans un vide idiot !  
Comment aurait-on pu y échapper ?  
Comment en est-on venu à cette éventualité ?  
Il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer…  
Pour nous pleurer !  
Pourquoi la vie est-elle ainsi ?  
Aucune réponse ne m'a été fournie !  
Aurais-je fait commis une infidélité ?  
Ça, je ne le saurais jamais !  
Et chaque jour je prie,  
Pour que tu reviennes vers moi !  
Et chaque jour je prie,  
Pour que tu m'appelles à toi !  
Comment avons-nous pu céder ?  
Comment avons pu envisager cette éventualité ?  
Il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer…  
Pour te pleurer !  
L'Enfer a indiciblement envahi mes pensées  
L'espoir en moi s'est maintenant essoufflé !  
Te voila perdu à cause de tout ça_

_Je suis perdue, déchirée, de te voir comme ça_

Candy avait les yeux figés sur la scène. Il était là l'homme qu'elle aimait, son Terry, était la sur scène entrain de jouer un rôle… Mais dans quel état était-il ? Il était saoul, il était incohérent, il articulait à peine et il trébuchait sur scène. Mais il continuait à jouer, il continuait à réciter ses lignes, même en état d'ébriété, il arrivait à se souvenir de ses lignes. Comme ça faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Terry, son Terry perdu sans elle. Elle ne savait qu'elle avait ce genre de pouvoir sur lui, que sans elle il serait complètement perdu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé ? Ça avait été la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde a une autre femme pour toujours. Maintenant il était la perdu, saoul et loin de la femme en question. On dit q'il y a une raison pour tout… Elle était à la recherche d'Albert et elle a trouvé Terry, qu'elle ne cherchait pas, mais qui apparemment avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'Albert, qui lui était en bonne santé… Terry était malade, malade d'amour pour elle…Des larmes se mirent a couler sur ses joues, des larmes de tristes, des larmes de sang, des larmes d'amour pour celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Il était la sur scène, saoul et a peine capable de jouer la comédie, on dirait qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment, il titubait et marchait de travers, à chaque fois qu'on croyait qu'il allait tomber, il ne tombait pas, il continuait son chemin. Le cœur de Candy se brisait en mille morceaux.

Terrence Grandchester était sur scène, il était saoul, il était minable, il était misérable. Il arrivait a peine a marcher, et a peine à réciter son rôle, il se demandait même comment il parvenait a tenir sur scène. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui depuis qu'elle était partie, depuis qu'il avait laissé partir la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, la seule personne avec qui il voulait vivre, avec qui il voulait partager son rêve. Il avait un devoir a remplir, mais sans elle il ne pouvait pas fonctionner, il ne pouvait pas vivre, elle était l'essence de sa vie, et sans elle il était entrain de mourir a petit feu. Ce théâtre sordide ou il travaillait, n'était pas pour un jeune acteur de son calibre, un jeune acteur talentueux comme lui était destiné a être un des plus grand acteurs de son époque, qui aurait du jouer pour le grand théâtre pour les chefs d'états…. Mais il était là entrain de jouer dans un théâtre où le public se fichait de ce qui se passait sur scène, mais ils auraient voulu voir quelque chose de mieux… Terrence Grandchester, un des acteurs le plus prometteur de sa génération, entrain de gaspiller son talent à cause de l'alcool, de son insouciance, de son irresponsabilité, il aurait pu être mort que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence pour lui, il était comme mort de toute façon depuis qu'elle était partie… Il regarda le public sans trop faire attention, il se sentait un peu drôle depuis un moment, il sentait une chaleur le submerger… il « la » sentait ! Il se mit à regarder le public et il la vit, le visage baigné de larmes entrain de le regarder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, avec un seul regard, ils se comprenaient. Il avait compris combien elle était déçue de le voir gâcher son talent de la sorte, combien elle était blessée, il pouvait sentir sa peine, au fin fond de son cœur…Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il n'avait pas pris ses responsabilités, il avait choisie la voie des froussards et il s'était laissé aller…

_« Candy ! » Dit-il dans sa tête._

Son visage était stupéfait… la chaleur qui le submergea se fit plus forte, il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il était complètement dégrisé et il se mit à jouer avec son talent d'autrefois, avec toute la splendeur possible. Ce n'était pas par hasard, c'est parce qu'elle était là, avant qu'il la voit il avait senti sa présence car il avait sentit ses esprits revenir et la voir dans le public… avait été le meilleur remède pour lui. L'actrice qui était avec lui sur scène sur surprise de voir comment il avait changé tout à coup et comment il était devenu bon comme par enchantement. Il était redevenu l'acteur qui avait brillé sur scène en jouant Roméo à Broadway. Elle était contente à ce moment là d'être avec lui sur scène, elle se demandait d'où venait le changement.

Le public qui était bruyant, s'était arrêté de parler et regardait maintenant Terry entrain de jouer comme l'acteur né, qu'il était. Le public eut droit à un spectacle de Broadway, avec le meilleur acteur qu'un théâtre de ce calibre ait eu. Il écoutait donc très attentivement, captivé par la performance du jeune homme qui quelques minutes plus tôt semblait vouloir s'éteindre à tout moment.

Candy se rendit compte que Terry se mit à jouer mieux après que leurs regards se soient croisés, il avait l'air si perdu, et si surpris de la voir, elle avait aussi lu le soulagement dans son regard. Candy voulait partir, Terry allait bien, mais… Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner encore une fois… Sa présence avait fait toute la différence pour lui, elle le savait. Terry et elle se complétaient…

_« Albert… oh Albert, je ne peux pas laisser Terry comme ça, je dois l'aider. Comprends-moi… Je prie que tout va bien avec toi…Terry a besoin de moi…Terry que j'aime de tout mon cœur…Terry, mon amour, je suis là ! »_

Lorsque la pièce se termina, les spectateurs étaient content, ils applaudirent de toutes leurs forces en criant son nom.

- BRAVO TERRY !!!!!!!!!!! BRAVO !!!!!!!! Criaient-ils tous.

Les acteurs saluèrent le public et les applaudissements continuèrent pour Terry pendant un bout de temps. Les spectateurs se mirent à partir. Terry alla se changer rapidement et il courut vite pour voir si elle était là. Il arriva et il vit que la salle était vide. Il y avait un homme entrain de nettoyer.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vue une jeune fille blonde très jolie avec des taches de son sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il, elle était dans le public, tout à l'heure…

- Il y avait beaucoup de monde monsieur, je n'ai pas fait attention…, dit le concierge

- D'accord, merci, dit Terry tristement

_« Etait-elle vraiment là ? Ou l'ai-je imaginé…je dois l'avoir imaginé…elle ne partirait pas sans me voir…Oh Candy… »_

- Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais jolie, dit une voix familière

Terry sursauta et se retourna. Elle était là, devant lui, elle était vraiment là !

- Candy ? Dit-il incertain

- C'est bien moi Terry, dit-elle doucement

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Ensuite, il courut vers elle et il la pris dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Candy mit ses bras autour de son cou…

- Oh Candy, ma Candy ! Dit-il en fermant les yeux, tu es là, tu es vraiment là !

- Oui Terry …

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir !

- Terry…

- Ne dis rien, laisse moi sentir ton odeur, tu m'as tellement manqué !

_Il ne te restait que tes yeux pour pleurer…_

_Je te fais la promesse solennelle_

_Que plus jamais je ne te ferai pleurer_

_A partir de maintenant_

_Tu ne verseras plus que des larmes de joie_

_Si ça dépend de moi, tu ne verseras plus_

_De larmes de tristesse a cause de moi_

_Tu es mon ange, tu es mon autre moitié_

_Tu es celle qui manquait dans ma vie_

_Et jamais plus je ne te lâcherai_

Il la garda dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et qu'il soit à nouveau perdu. Il finit par la lâcher doucement…

- Terry, dit Candy, ça va mieux ?

- Avec toi, dans mes bras, je vais bien…Candy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là… tu m'as tellement manqué…tu veux venir avec moi, chez moi pour parler ?

- Tu as un chez toi, dans ton théâtre mobile ?

- Oui, une chambre…

- D'accord, allons-y…

Terry ne voulait pas lâcher sa main, ils sortirent du théâtre tous les deux et ils se rendirent devant un établissement peu recommandable.

- C'est ici que tu as ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui… je m'excuse, mais je m'en fichais pas mal de tout…

- Je vois, tu sais au moins que c'est un bordel ?

- Bien sur…les filles sont gentilles…

- Terry !

- Mais beaucoup trop chère pour moi…

- Je parie qu'il y en a qui ont proposé leur services gratuitement…

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

- Non…on va me prendre pour l'une d'elle…

- Taches de son, crois-moi, personne ne confondra ton beau visage angélique avec celui d'une fille de joie…

- Oh Terry, dit-elle en souriant.

Terry entra avec Candy, toujours en lui tenant la main. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes entrain de boire et de fumer. Certains regardaient Candy avec un regard envieux.

- Hey bébé, tu peux venir me voir après ? Demanda un en voulant toucher Candy

Terry se retourna, rouge de colère, il enleva la main de l'homme avant qu'il ne touche le derrière de Candy…

- Si tu la touches, je te tue ! Dit Terry en colère en le poussant

- Doucement, à chacun son tour…, dit le mec

- Don, dit la propriétaire, ce n'est pas une des notres, elle est trop pure pour ça ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Lui c'est mon pensionnaire, il a une chambre au dessus…

- Oh, d'accord, dit Don, quel dommage…

Terry avait amené Candy et ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble, jusque dans sa chambre.

- C'était très amusant, dit Candy en souriant

- Je suis désolé, Candy, je suis tombé tellement bas, je vis dans un bordel…

Candy regarda la chambre, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle était propre et elle vit le cendrier avec les mégots de cigarettes… Il avait recommencé à fumer. Terry était debout près du lit et il vit son regard.

- J'ai recommencé à fumer… j'essayais de t'oublier, la cigarette me calmait…

- Je ne te juge pas Terry, dit-elle tendrement

- Je te demande pardon Candy…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pour ma faiblesse… je n'y arrive pas

- Tu as quitté Susanna…

- Je peux pas vivre avec elle… c'est l'enfer…tu me manques trop…

- Mais tu n'es pas venue me chercher…

- J'avais honte de moi…

- Pourquoi, Terry ? Tu es un être humain…

- Tu es tellement plus forte que moi…

- Je souffre aussi de notre séparation Terry, je ne le montre pas, c'est tout…

- Te voir parmi les spectateurs, était un vrai miracle pour moi…tu m'as complètement dégrisé et tu m'as fait reprendre mes esprits, j'ai pu finir la pièce dans ma gloire d'antan…

- J'étais tellement triste de te voir si mal…je cherchais Albert…

- Albert ?

- Oui, il a disparu… en bref, je me suis retrouvé dans ce théâtre où tu étais…

- C'est le destin, Candy, le destin est entrain de nous dire que nous devons être ensemble…

- Tu crois vraiment ? Et Susanna ?

- Susanna, va bien, depuis que je l'ai quittée…ce qui prouve qu'elle peut vivre sans moi… mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Candy… je t'aime…

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent. Le cœur de Candy était entrain de battre à la chamade.

- Oh Terry, je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, je voulais tellement te le dire à New York…mais…

- Je sais, je voulais te le dire aussi… tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit…

- Je voulais que tu m'embrasses, tu te rends compte que nous n'avons que le baiser suivit des gifles comme souvenir ?

- Après ta réaction, j'avais peur de recommencer, dit-il en souriant

- Mais en Ecosse, j'attendais et tu m'en as donné un sur le front…

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer comme la première fois…

- Et maintenant ?

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Tu as encore peur de m'effrayer ?

- Oh…, dit-il en souriant

_A la recherche de mon ami_

_J'ai rencontré celui que j'aime_

_J'ai retrouvé celui que je cherchais_

_J'ai rencontré celui que mon cœur désirait_

_Jamais plus je ne le lâcherai_

Il se pencha et il prit ses lèvres. Tous les rêves de Terry étaient entrain de devenir réalité. Il avait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et il l'embrassait. Candy était finalement entrain de vivre son rêve, une partie de son rêve, elle embrassait Terry. La vie était imprévisible ; elle était allé chercher Albert et elle avait trouvé Terry… l'amour de sa vie. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle…

- Candy, dit-il en la tenant dans ses bras, ne me quitte plus, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Terry, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, dit-elle

Il la serra plus fort.

- On trouvera une solution pour Susanna dit-il, je peux la prendre en charge, mais je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir…

- Susanna va être triste…

- Tu ne trouves pas que notre bonheur est plus important ?

- Notre séparation était un enfer…, je m'excuse d'être partie si vite, mais ça faisait trop mal de te laisser

- Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser partir, mon amour, mon cœur est parti avec toi ce soir là…

- Et le mien est resté avec toi… oh mon Dieu Terry, comment avons-nous pu prendre cette horrible décision ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais te voir entrain de pleurer… tes yeux si beaux et si tristes, j'ai sentit ta vive douleur … pardon mon amour, pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer de la sorte…

- Pardon de t'avoir laisser mon amour, je ne savais pas à quel point tu m'aimais, dit-elle doucement

- T'avoir dans ce théâtre m'a redonné goût à la vie, c'était comme si ta présence m'a donné la force, m'a dégrisé, voir tes yeux si tristes entrain de pleurer sur moi…

- Sur nous…

- Je ne veux plus jamais te faire pleurer de la sorte mon amour…plus jamais…

- Je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime Candy…

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, mon amour, dit Candy en souriant, je veux être ta femme !

La tension sexuelle entre eux était à son top. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement… et ils consommèrent leur amour, dans la passion des retrouvailles, la joie d'être de nouveau ensemble…Terry fut très tendre et Candy fut surprise par la réaction de son corps…

- Candy ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ma virginité dans un bordel… !

Terry éclata de rire et il embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, je te promets qu'on aura une chambre décente bientôt

- Non ça va, cette chambre est devenue mémorable pour moi, c'est l'endroit où j'ai été la plus heureuse au monde… je t'aime Terry

- Je t'aime Candy…

Ils firent encore l'amour, sans se lasser. Ensuite, ils se lavèrent et ils s'apprêtèrent pour retourner à Chicago. Terry alla dire à la propriétaire qu'il partait. Ensuite ils étaient en route pour Chicago. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Ils arrivèrent chez Candy.

- Je dois retourner à New York et je veux que tu viennes avec moi

- D'accord, je viendrai avec toi… on part quand ?

- Que dirais-tu demain soir ? Ça te donne le temps d'avertir ton travail et tes amis…

- D'accord…je me demande où se trouve Albert…enfin…

- Il va bien, j'en suis sur…tu ne trouve pas que nous allons trop vite ?

- Non, je trouve que tout peut arriver n'importe quand, Alistair est allé à la guerre comme pilote et il est mort, dit Candy tristement

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je me souviens encore comment il était heureux quand il a vu le vieil avion dans mon hangar en Ecosse, je suis désolé Candy…

- Merci… alors je ne prends rien pour acquis, pas après ce qui s'est passe la dernière fois…

- Je t'ai aussi prise pour acquise jusqu'à l'accident de Susanna… Cette fois-ci ne laissons personne nous séparer, on va se marier dès que possible

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant, oh Terry je t'aime tellement !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'ils sont bien réels. Ils préparèrent quelque chose à manger et ensuite ils allèrent au lit, ensemble.

Le lendemain, Candy alla voir le docteur Martin pour lui dire qu'elle partait. Il était désolé de la voir partir.

- Vous allez me manquer Candy

- Vous aussi docteur…

Elle retourna à son appartement où Terry était resté. Leurs bagages étaient faits. Ils quittèrent l'appartement après que Candy ait rendu la clé au propriétaire. Ils arrivèrent dehors lorsque…

- Mr. Georges ? Dit Candy, il y a un problème ?

- Bonsoir, Melle Candy, Madame Elroy vous demande…, dit Georges

- Moi ? Dit Candy, mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- J'étais sur le point d'aller au manoir dire aurevoir à Annie et Archie…, allons-y. Viens chéri, dit Candy à Terry

- D'accord, dit-il

Candy et Terry se rendirent au manoir avec George, dans la voiture qu'il avait amené. Candy alla dans le salon avec Terry qui lui tenait la main. La grande tante s'y trouvait avec Daniel Eliza et leurs parents.

- Terrence ! Dit Eliza en souriant, que fais-tu avec cette fille d'écurie ?

- Candy ! Que fais-tu ici avec ce jeune homme ? Demanda la tante

- Ce jeune homme est celui que je vais épouser…, répondit Candy

- Quoi ?? Dit Daniel, maman !

- Candy, le Grand Oncle William a donné l'ordre que tu épouses Daniel, dit la Grande tante

- QUOI ?? Dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Epouser son pire ennemi ? Jamais de la vie !

- C'est un ordre, dit Eliza ravie

- Il n'en est pas question ! Dit Terry, Candy est ma fiancée !

Eliza était blessée d'entendre Terry parler ainsi de Candy.

- Est-ce que l'oncle William est au courant ? Dit Mme Legrand

- Non, dit Candy, mais Mr. Georges lui donnera sûrement la nouvelle…

- Tu vas épouser Daniel dit la grande tante, tu ne peux pas refuser après ce que cette famille a fait pour toi

- Non, je vais épouser Terry, dit Candy, il n'est pas question que je le perde encore une fois !

- En fait, nous sommes en route pour New York dit Terry, nous allons rater notre train à cette allure

- Candy, tu ne peux pas partir, dit la grande tante

- Grande tante, dit Candy, je vais à New York avec Terry, vous pouvez me rayer de votre famille, je m'en fiche. Je vais être la femme de Terry…

- Mais…, dit Mme Legrand

- Candy viens, on va rater le train, allons-y voir les autres, dit Terry

Candy avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, épouser Daniel…elle ne voulait même pas réfléchir, elle allait à New York avec Terry. Point final. Elle alla dans le couloir avec Terry et elle rencontra les autres.

- Candy et Terry ? Dit Archibald surpris

- Candy, dit Annie, Terry…

- Oui, ça va ? Dit Candy

- Salut, dit Terry

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Archie, que fais-tu avec Terry ?

- La grande tante vient de me convoquer pour me dire que je devais épouser Daniel, dit Candy

- Quoi ??? Dit Archie

- Mais je vais à New York avec Terry, continua Candy

- Tu vas à New York encore, dit Archie

- Oui, cette fois ci, rien ne va nous séparer, fit Candy

- Pas même un ordre de l'Oncle William d'épouser Daniel, dit Terry

- Un ordre de… non ! Dit Archie, ça doit être un coup monté par Daniel

- Oui, dit Candy, mais je suis prête à ne plus faire partie de la famille, car je ne vais pas perdre Terry une deuxième fois…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- On va rater le train, dit Terry, allons-y taches de son…

- D'accord, chéri, dit Candy en souriant, allons-y

- Je vous conduis, dit Archie, vient Annie

- Merci Archie…, dit Candy

Candy et Terry se rendirent à la gare avec Annie et Archie.

- Bonne chance, dit Archie

- Merci Archie, dit Candy

- A toi aussi Terry, rend la heureuse, dit Archie

- Merci, Cornwell, dit Terry

- Candy, dit Annie en la serrant contre elle, bonne chance je viendrai te voir

- Merci, je vais t'attendre Annie…, dit Candy

Les amoureux montèrent à bord du train et ils restèrent à la fenêtre pour continuer à faire des signes à Archie et Annie. Ensuite Terry la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient un wagon-lit.

- Je viens d'envoyer la Grande tante promener, dit Candy

- Epouser ce froussard…

- Je l'ai aidé dans une bagarre, dit Candy

- Tu l'as aidé ? Mon Dieu !

- Ne pensons plus à ça, pensons à notre avenir…

- Tu vas habiter chez ma mère en attendant qu'on se marie…

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant, alors on n'aura plus de temps seuls…

- On peut en trouver…

- Mais ce train m'a l'air bien intime, tu ne trouves pas ?

Terry sourit. Il embrassa sa fiancée et ils passèrent du bon temps dans le train. Ils allaient vers New York, vers leur avenir et tous les problèmes du monde n'étaient pas importants, aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, car ils allaient trouver un solution au problème de Susanna ensemble.

_Un future sans fin, un futur sans toi,  
Sans la caresse de tes doigts,  
Un futur sans toi, m'est insupportable  
Je suis ton remède, je dois prendre soin de toi_

_Mon amour je suis là, tout ira bien…_

_Nous allons être ensemble pour l'éternité…_


End file.
